Time Will Stop For The Two Of Us
by bloodcoveredwings1547
Summary: Leaves danced as the wind sang to the chorus of a cold night air. Shadows swooned, hiding from light as one crept into the second floor window. The frost kissed the cheeks of the one who lay in a restless sleep as the window slid open. The shadow hastily
1. Default Chapter

Leaves danced as the wind sang to the chorus of a cold night air. Shadows swooned, hiding from light as one crept into the second floor window. The frost kissed the cheeks of the one who lay in a restless sleep as the window slid open. The shadow hastily closed the window as he crept closer to the bed. Softly whispering the girls name as she turned from side to side.

"Tohru." he spoke again, this time a soft yawn escaping her lips before they were covered with his, his tongue seeking entrance.

The girls eyes grew wide, trying to pull away to scream but he pulled her into a tight embrace so she couldn't escape. This was a mistake for she had smacked him across the face so he fell ass first on the hard wood floor.

"Back off I have a bat." she threatened as she reached for the baseball bat beside her bed now standing up looking like a blinded fool.

"Your appearance is the bigger threat at this point." he snickered in a soft whisper.

Once the girl's blurry vision cleared she looked at the boy on the ground clearly. He had bright orange hair with a smile that reached his gold eyes. He had on a pair of black pants and a tee shirt to match.

"Kyo, you know how much that fuckin' scares me." she sighed as she dropped the bat back in its place and then sat down on the floor next to him. "And what do you mean my appearance is your bigger threat?" she asked her face forming into an evil scowl.

laughter was his only answer.

"Why did you come. . ." she whined reaching for her clock. "At three in the morning?" she asked placing it back up on her makeshift night stand that happened to be a box.

"I had to see you." he said turning his head to the side, trying his best to ignore the empty room occupied with only a bed and roughly ten to twenty boxes.

"It's not like I have a choice." she spoke in a soft whisper.

"But you do, you. . .you can. . .live with me." he said with wishful thinking.

". . .as much as I want to I can't. . ." she said now it was her turn to look away.

"Then take me with you." he begged now moving closer and closer as she leaned back laying on the floor her hair fanning out behind her his form now hovering on top of her.

She giggled slightly. "My grandfather would never have it." she gave off a sad smile before leaning up to kiss him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck rolling him over so now she was on top, running her fingers through his hair not once breaking the kiss all the while their tongues battling for domains.

She pulled away and looked sadly into his eyes searching for comfort in the depths of the gold pools. "Neither would Akito." she averted her gaze and then rested her head on his chest listening to the soft rhythm of his heart beat.

"Fuck all those who stand in our way." he scoffed sitting up so that she was sitting on his lap. He embraced her tightly and rested his chin upon her head.

"I don't want this relationship to end." she sobbed as silent tears rained from her eyes, burring her face in his strong molded chest.

"It doesn't have to." he smiled as he gently caressed her face so that she was looking him in the eye. "I won't let it." he spoke so only she could hear as he leaned down and kissed her tears away. Smiling she trapped his lips within her own as they both were lost in the heat of the moment.

Tohru moaned softly while Kyo lifted her from the floor as they both collapsed on her bed.

His hands snaked under her loose shirt and traveled up.

Tohru giggled as she pulled away. "Your hands are so cold." she smiled not wanting to break their kiss.

He growled playfully as he pulled her closer in a tight embrace just sitting there savoring their every moment.

"I want this to last forever." Tohru's happiness depleted as she slightly pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Everything's going to turn out okay I promise." he smiled leaning down to kiss her neck tenderly but soon pulled away as he sensed someone coming.

"What?" Tohru asked her sense becoming alert as well.

"Listen." was all he said, his arms still wrapped protectively around her waist withherback pressing up against his chest.

The soft click of the hall light switch and the illumination from the light was visible from the slit under the door.

Tohru gasped as she pushed away from his grasp. "You have to go." her heart quickened as she heard the sound of faint footsteps slowly make a pattern up the stairs.

"No." he spoke stubbornly pulling her back into a warm embrace.

"Kyo not now." she glared up at him as the footsteps came closer.

"Promise me one thing." he said as he was being pushed back out the window and was now sitting on the branch on the outside tree.

But Tohru had no time to respond because the door to her room flung open. She gave Kyo a pleading look, he returning the sad gaze before disappearing back into the night.

"Tohru-kun I can't sleep." a soft voice spoke.

"What's wrong Momiji?" she asked softly. "Another bad dream?"

he nodded tears stroking his cheeks as he clung to her leg protectively. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked looking up at her hopefully.

"Come on. . .we have a big day tomorrow." she said walking over to the bed with him trailing behind.

"Tohru and Momiji go to big city?"

"Yes Tohru-kun and Momiji go to big city tomorrow." she said smiling at the boys excitement as she tucked him in. "Now go to sleep."

She stole a glance at her window for no one was there.

"Tohru sad?"

"No Momiji, just tired." she sighed as she slid under the covers as well her back towards the window.

"What bout Kyo-Kun?"

but Tohru didn't answer she couldn't find a good enough one.

"Momiji make things better, I promise." he smiled holding his foster sister in a tight embrace.

"What would I do without you Momiji?" Tohru faked a smile as she stroked the small boys hair, silent tears falling from her eyes. "What would I do without you. . ."

The heartbroken boy watched from afar kicking himself mentally for not being able to wipe those tears away. He was soon gone with the sounds of the wind and left to hide in the shadows, stumbling his way back to the place he is forced to call "Home."

He quietly slipped through the crack in the sliding door and tip toed to his room trying his best to avoid the loose floor boards.

He rested his hand against the door knob and turned to his right. He took one step into his room but felt a hand on his shoulder pull him back.

"Where were you?" a cold voice asked.

"I went for a walk."

"You lie you were at that. . .that slut's house weren't you."

Kyo balled his hands into fists taking a quick turn to strike the man across the face with his foot keeping perfect pose. "She is not a slut you bastard." Kyo growled as he made his way back into his room slamming the door behind him.

The man in the corner popped his jaw back into place spitting out a small amount of blood. He smirked chuckling to himself as he locked the room from the outside, sliding the key into his pocket before retreating to his own room.

Tohru had no sleep for the remainder of the night.

She was up at dawn, but let Momiji sleep.

She slipped out of her pajamas and then pulled on a pair of loose jeans and a tight black tank top. She started picking up her boxed items and brought them downstairs by the door bringing down about three at a time.

Once she was done she sauntered into the kitchen and poured herself a black cup of coffee.

"Well good morning Tohru-Kun." an old man smiled as he made himself a cup of tea. "Big day." was all he said as he took out the morning paper and read the classified section.

Tohru didn't say anything as she walked out of the kitchen and back up to her room to wake Momiji.

Kyo rolled over and found himself still in darkness once he opened his eyes. He lazily looked over at the clock and grew tense. It read eleven thirty, Tohru was leaving at twelve.

He jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of faded jeans and a black tee shirt before lunging for the door to find it locked and unbreakable. "DAMN YOU AKITO!!!!!!!!!" Kyo roared as he then ran over to his window finding it nailed shut. "LET ME OUT YOU BASTARD."

"Bad little boys who don't listen need to be punished." Akito voiced from the other side of the door, venom dripping from his words as he laughed viciously.

"No." Kyo growled. "Not this time, your not gunna WIN." Kyo countered as he rammed into the door but had just as much luck as before.

"There's no game little Kyon I already won." Akito smiled before leaving the boy to wallow in his misery.

For a good while Kyo had tried his hardest to break from the box he was trapped in but found it inevitable. Once this reality struck him, depression pierce his heart, he would never get to say goodbye to Tohru. . .this thought scared him would he ever see her again? He crawled into a fetal position in the smallest corner of his room. ". . .Please let me out. . ." he pleaded. "Please. . .I have. . .to say goodbye." were his words as tears struck his eyes.

"Here Tohru Kun why don't you drive the car and I'll drive the van." her grandfather offered as he handed her the keys.

"Huh?. . .oh sure." she said all life drained, as she finished loading the last of her boxes.

"Tohru, its for. . ."

"The best grandpa I know." she finished giving him a false smile.

"At a girl. Well when your ready give a holler." he said now smiling back at her.

"Give me a few seconds." Tohru sighed running back into the house and up to her room. She leaned on the window sill and looked out at the blue sky that hung above.

She watched as two birds flew by together with the wind as a soft breeze flew by playing with her hair and lightly tugging at her clothes.

Tears stained her cheeks as she remembered the night before. "Why couldn't it last?" she asked herself mentally as she wiped her tears away mentally scolding herself. As she was about to go close her window something gold caught her eye.

Making her way out on the branch as she leaned over and grabbed the gold chain that used to hang from Kyo's neck. She held it in her hands and then placed it in her pocket before making her way back into her room were she went over and sat in the smallest corner, bringing her knees up to her chest, silently crying away her emotions.

Kyo's head sprang up to the soft click of a lock and then the small opening of the door. Taking this as his easy break, he quickly sprinted out the door down the hall and completely out of the house.

He ran as fast as he could down the now busy streets, dodging people here and there on the sidewalk as his feet ran as fast as his heart raced.

He had to get there. . .he just had to get there in time to say goodbye.

Tohru opened the door of her car sliding into the seat. She checked her review mirror and found nothing there as she backed out of the drive way.

Kyo was quickly running out of breath but he couldn't stop, he had to make it.

she paused for a quick second and checked her review mirror one more time hoping that someone would show up. . .someone im particular.

"Why didn't he come to say goodbye?" she thought as tears choked her.

He rounded the corner and saw her car pull away far off in the distance.

He collapsed to his knees panting hard for he couldn't keep his breathing even.

"I have to keep going." he thought.

Yet finding no one there she promised herself no more looking back. . .no matter what.

"You ready Momiji?" Tohru asked to the boy who sat in the back smothered by boxes on each side.

He gave an excited nod.

Smiling back, Tohru convinced herself it was for the best if Kyo didn't come. This made her smile fade as she perused her destination to the big city.

"Tohru-Kun look, Kyo-Kun is trying to run as fast as the car." Momiji laughed.

Tohru slammed on the breaks,only to haveKyo crash into the back window of the car, it was a miracle that he didn't fly right through.

"Momiji stay in the car." Tohru said as she quickly unbuckled herself and flung her car door open.

Kyo seeing the car come to a quick stop ran right into it.

"That hurt." he cringed as his face was plastered up against the back window of her car.

Momiji stared pointing and laughing at Kyo's stupid expression.

Slowly his body rolled off the car and onto the ground with a painful thud.

He groaned as he tried to get up but found it easier to just lay there while he regained a normal vision.

"are you okay?" Tohru asked as she gently picked up his head and laid it in her lap.

"I'm fine." he said looking up at her, searching her eyes for any comforting light, but only found sadness.

"I thought you weren't coming." she spoke softly as she stroked his orange hair trying to memorize every feature of his face.

"Even Akito couldn't stop me, he tried but failed." he smiled as he closed his eyes as she leaned closer towards her stomach.

She laid down beside him so that their heads were side by side.

"Promise me something." he said into her ear.

"Hmm and what is that?" she asked as she turned her head to the side so she was facing him.

He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss. "That we'll always be together." he said planting another innocent peck on her lips.

The sounds of agitated car horns could be heard from both sides of the street.

"I promise." she smiled as she helped him stand. "Oh and this is yours." she said as she reached into her deep pocket pulling out his gold chain.

"Keep it." he offered as he closed her hand holding it in his. "Along with this." he said as he pulled out a small gold ring. On the band it read ". . .You and Me Together. . ." in gold cursive lettering

Tohru's voice was caught in her throat and all she could do was hug him in response. "Always and Forever. . ." she spoke as she looked up at him her eyes now baring a melted chocolate brown.

He held her tightly before leaning down to kiss her one last time, how long did that kiss last no one knows but their emotions poured out and were stuck in between. Tohru yet again in silent tears as Kyo lifted a hand and caressed her cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

Tohru was the first to pull away. ". . .goodbye Kyo. . ." she dropped her head and hugged him one last time as she tried to walk back to her car.

". . .no. . ." he said not letting go of her wrist. "You can't leave."

"I don't have a. . ." but she couldn't finish since he pulled her back into a wanting kiss.

He pulled away and left her speechless as he searched her eyes. "Tell me that's not reason enough to stay."

"I'm sorry I have to go." she couldn't look him in the eye as she walked back into her car. Pulling away slowly not once looking back. Leaving Kyo in the kicked up dust from her wheels.

so wat do you people think???? well review and I should have the next chapter up shortly!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!


	2. Silent Goodbye's

The past two months had been nothing but hell for Tohru. Momiji on the other hand was having the time of his life. The routine in his day was to walk to school and walk home with junior high girls flocking around him in small talk.

Tohru's day was completely different. It droned with depression and suffocated her with wonder. Her grades began to slip and she lacked more and more sleep each night. She had yet to manage any friends but scored herself a job as a busboy at a restaurant down the street from their small apartment.

She was constantly deprived of any happiness. She couldn't answer simple problems in class and tended to fall asleep.

It was until today that her teacher took notice and asked her to stay after class.

"Honda-San, I am worried about these grades, you went from a solid 'A' and now your well on your way to an 'F'. I have had a talk with the other teachers who seem to experience the same conditions in their classes as well." her Sensei spoke his glasses pushed up against the back of his nose "professionally", hands folded neatly on his desk which might I add was extremely spotless, enameling everything else in the room. One word to explain this all would have to be "Obsessive compulsive disorder."

"Huh?. . .oh I'm sorry Sensei but I have to get to work." Tohru said looking at the time on her wrist watch, she bowed in respect giving him a weak smile before disappearing into the halls of the large school.

"Something tells me she didn't hear a word I said." he thought glumly, his head falling into one of his hands that was propped up on his desk, causing one of his pencils to roll out of place and onto the floor.

His face paled as if touched by a ghost with shivers dancing up and down his spine as he bent down to get it almost having a heart attack after seeing all the gum under his student's desk. He ran from his room in horror coming back a few minutes later with an arm full of cleaning supplies along with a mop and broom.

Tohru hopped into her car and sped off downtown to a small coffee shop.

"AYA I'M HERE." Tohru called out as she went into the employees bathroom to change into her work clothes.

"Tohru-Kun how was your day?" a male voice asked his eyes wandering to the opening door.

"Could have been worse, you?" she asked as she picked up her green apron and filled a pot of coffee for table three in the corner.

"Marvelous yet, I still wish to design clothes instead of run this lousy shop." he asked hope in his eyes as he looked at Tohru.

He had long hair that fell down his back in a waterfall of silver, and his eyes were of a ambitious yellow almost gold, they reminded her so much of Kyo's. . .

Tohru shook her head in a foolish way and slightly smiled at his attempt "Aya as charming as you may be. . .I'm sorry I don't have enough courage as you do when it comes to the runway."

He banged his head on the table in a childish way the muffled words she could just hear were "at least think about it before you say no."

"I will Aya, but I just wish to get through highschool on good terms and good grades let alone modeling for magazines." she snorted as she poured a customer a cup of coffee.

"But look at these designs you can't possibly reject them." he said holding out his sketch book once she took a seat beside him behind the counter.

She looked at him skeptically before flipping open the book.

Five Hours Later

She sat there for hours on end flipping through magazine after magazine only hearing "oh only one more," or "wait you can't stop now the next ones are my best work."

But he was right they were gorgeous outfits, yet the person posing seemed to be too masculine.

"Aya. . .are these. . .men. . .posing in woman's clothing?" Tohru asked as she poured herself her ninth cup of tea and then handing another to Aya. Then closing the 'last' of his books or one could only think.

"You see what I have to work with, I am deprived of the true beauty that is so close in front of me yet so cruelly ripped away as if I am a teased like child in a candy store who doesn't have any money." he said acting out dramatically with his words.

"One the child always gets the candy if he throws a big enough fit, and two. . .wait is that. . .a picture of you?" she asked almost snorting out her tea after seeing her boss in a black evening gown.

"Well that one is an exception to the deprived art, and this kid hasn't gotten the candy he want's." he pouted snatching the book from her.

She laughed. "You have this beautiful coffee shop full of books and yet you aren't great full?" she asked as if he were so blind.

"Tohru-kun." he began throwing an arm around her shoulder. "You are a person to say this place is beautiful, yet I am one to speak as though I was in jail, this place entombs me in nothing but drawn out business work something I don't seem to be good at." he sighed blowing his bangs out of his face. "Please take up my offer I am begging you." he groveled going down on his knees cupping his hands like a pleading child, his eyes glazed over as if he were to cry.

Tohru opened her mouth as if to talk but then closed it trying to pull out words that would make sense to speak.

"I have more designs if I could just disappear for a quick second up stairs to get them. . ." he paused as a smile crept on his face ". . .or of course you and I could go up together." he said with a smile.

She then looked at her watch, "uh, thanks for the offer but um, uh, Look at the time, I have to go I'll come back tomorrow." she said jumping off her stool leaving her apron on its hanger before leaving the small building in a quick rush.

"Wait." he said grabbing her by the arm. "Think about it, seriously you could make a lot of money this way." he said in almost a low whisper as he stopped her by the door.

Tohru bowed her head down. "Yes I know, I'll. . .I'll. . .think about it." she said as she was released from his grip to leave.

Tohru began to climb the many flights of stairs to the top floor of the apartment.

"Why are you so late." were the words that were slapped in her face once she opened the door to her old greying aunt.

"Gomen." she apologized. "I was kept a little later than usual at work." Tohru sighed as she stood in place till she was let pass.

"Good evening Kyoko-San." and old man smiled as he averted his eyes from the newspaper he was reading to look at his young granddaughter.

"Its Tohru grandpa." a teenage girl said as she walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

Tohru yawned a quick hello to her grandfather before disappearing behind her bedroom door one that she shared with Momiji.

"TOHRU-KUN" the boy cried as he jumped out from underneath the bed and hugged his foster sister.

"Oh Momiji did I hurt you?" Tohru asked afraid that she had hurt him when she had fallen onto the bed.

The boy shook his head no with a smile and held out a hand.

In his hand he held a small white letter. "I kept it from uncle so he hasn't read it." Momiji whispered.

Tohru sweat dropped and hugged Momiji in a silent thanks.

Her uncle never trusted her for some strange reason and he even went to the trouble of getting Tohru a background check.

"OPEN IT, OPEN IT." Momiji squealed jumping up and down. "I know its from Kyoooooo." the young teen grinned as he sing sang the last of his words.

"Aren't you quite the optimist." she laughed as she tore open the side.

She started to read what it said and smiled. He did miss her, yet her smile formed into a frown as she read on.

I need you to listen to what I have to say

its not that I want to hurt you but right now. . .

But it seems that the one who is hurting me is you

I never want to see you again because if I did,

than it would make things harder for me, don't

call cause I don't want to hear you, I would like

nothing more to do with you aside from this letter,

Please take this into kind terms and I hope that you

will find someone better to love for the rest of your life.

A Single tear rolled down his cheeks as he read over and over what she had written to him. "But why?" was all he could ask himself. "How could I have caused her so much pain if all we wanted to do was be together. . ."

"Poor Kyon-Kyon." a voice snickered. "I told she was trouble from the start."

"Shut UP I DON'T WANT YOUR OPINION!" Kyo growled as he began to throw a fit only making Akito's smile widen.

"Pleasant dreams." were the sickly words as Akito disappeared behind the door once again, locking it.

"Tohru why?" Kyo thought he hugged his knees to his chest ". . .why. . ." were the words repeated in silent sobs. ". . Why. . ."

Tohru sat during dinner only picking at her food as she first arranged it in colors then in shapes and soon in small sections trying to make it look like she had eaten something.

"Is something wrong with my food?" her aunt asked crudely looking at Tohru as if she were dust on her China.

"Oh not at all, I'm sorry I'm just feeling a little tired is all." she apologized.

"Well hurry up and eat your dinner before it gets cold." she scolded going back to her own meal.

There was a long awkward pause after that.

"If you don't mind I would like to be excused." she spoke softly clearly still hurt from her letter she had received earlier.

"No! Now sit down this is a family dinner, no more of your vanishing acts to talk on the phone with this adolescent boyfriend of yours." her uncle growled as he glared at her.

She hid her eyes under her bangs as she continued to speak. "He is not my boyfriend. . .we are no longer together."

It was then that the table had awkward silence plague the ever going voices.

She quietly shut her door leaning back against it as she fell to the floor in a heap of tears.

Her mother's voice ringing in her ears. "There is always a light in the darkest corner you just have to try hard and find it."

Tohru sniffled a moment and then reached for her phone.

It rang a few times before a friendly response tickled Tohru's ear.

"Hi Aya? This is Tohru. . .no nothing is wrong I'm just tired is all. . .good and you. . .that's good. . .Aya!. . .well yes I have something to say. . .do you" she paused starting to rethink her actions but then her gaze found the trash bin on her right and it was then that she knew she had to get out of this place

". . .do you still need me to model?. . ." she held the phone away from her ear as she heard the man shrill in excitement.

"When can you pick me up?. . .oh! And I have someone I'm taking with me. . .no he won't cause any trouble I promise. . .alright I'll have my things packed by the time you get here. . .look for a white limo?. . .okay I will take care Aya. . .alright bu-bye." Tohru smiled as she hung up the phone and strode over to her closet and pulled out only one outfit, the picture of her mother, and then Momiji's things packing them all in one suitcase that was stored in the very back.

"Knock, knock." an old feeble voice rang from the other side.

"Come in." Tohru said shoving her suitcase under the bed.

"Kyoko-San, is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"Its Tohru Grandpa." Tohru said giving him a weak smile as he closed the door and then came over to sit next to her on the bed.

"Isn't that what I said?" he asked as he held her hand in his.

Tohru just laughed.

"You sound just like your mother, yet you look so much like your father." he said still smiling at her.

"No only you grandpa." Tohru said giving him a weak smile.

"I heard of your little plans on the phone, funny story actually, I was just going to call, um, um, well that doesn't matter anyways I heard about your little escape plan tonight so I wanted to give you this." he said handing her a debit card.

"Oh grandpa I couldn't take your money I wouldn't feel right if I did."

"It's not mine it was your mother's and she left all her money to you, so it is your money."

"Thank you so much." she said as she hugged the old man tightly.

"Please take care Kyoko-San I'm sure you will give your daughter the life you always wanted." the old man said as he hugged her back.

Tohru giggled as she pulled out her suitcase and talked with her grandfather as she continued packing. She never knew why he always called her, her mother's name, but he started ever since they began to live with her aunt and uncle.

Unknown to them there were a pair of ears that had heard Tohru's whole charade and planned to destroy what ever Tohru had. He laughed to himself as he set a pot of tea in the kitchen on the stove.

"Hey can Momiji have some too?" the little boy asked as he bounced into the kitchen.

"No."

"Please!"

"I said no"

"But that's not fair why do you always get to drink it and I don't."

"Cause you won't like it."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"I SAID DO NOT YOU LITTLE RUNT AND WHAT I SAY GOES!"

Momiji looked at him as if he were crazy.

". . .please?. . ."

"Ugh! FINE." the man said pouring the younger boy some adding three sleeping pills to Momiji's before handing it to the smaller boy. "Happy?"

"Mhm." Momiji smiled. "Hey Tohru-Kun you want tea too?" Momiji asked as he waved to the invisible person behind his uncle.

As gullible as the old fool is the man turned around to find that he was facing a solid white wall.

"And he think's I'm the stupid one." Momiji thought as he quickly switched the cups of tea so that his uncle had the one with the medication in it.

"There is no one there." the older man growled through gritted teeth as he turned around.

"Oh that was the imaginary Tohru." Momiji lied but hid it with a wide smile.

"Oh, well drink up." the man said with a wicked grin.

"Mmm this is good." Momiji said as he dawned the last of his cup. "Well I'm gunna go play with Tohru."

"Have fun." the older man grumbled as he sipped his tea and hid his satisfied grin behind the newspaper on the table. "In less then an hour he should be out for the next three days or so.

"Yeah right, wow guy doesn't give me enough credit." Momiji thought to himself as he rolled his eyes, entering his and Tohru's room.

"Are we going on a trip???!!!" Momiji asked excitedly as he saw the suitcase on the bed.

"Yes but it's a secret so don't tell anyone."

"Oh is Grandpa coming???" the boy asked looking at the feeble old man.

"No momiji I have to stay here for a while, but I promise to come visit once you get to your new home."

"new home?" the boy asked confused.

"Yes you and I are going on an adventure." Tohru said beaming at the boy's delight

"Really?!?!" Momiji cried.

"Really, now you have to stay quiet when we leave though."

"Okay." Momiji agreed with a smile as he bounced on his bed.

One Hour Later

Tohru and Momiji crept their way to the door passing the kitchen Tohru saw that her uncle was past out on the table snoring, and knowing well that her aunt had gone to bed early.

"I will walk you two down to the entrance door." the old man smiled as he guided them down the many rows of stairs to the large glass door.

He first embraced Momiji and whispered into his ear, "I want you to take care of Kyoko-San and her daughter, I am counting on you now." he smiled and then embraced Tohru. "Now Kyoko-San I know it will be hard at first, but im sure you'll give your little girl something to smile about everyday that she opens her eyes."

"Aw Grandpa your going to make me cry." Tohru smiled as she hugged him back.

She and Momiji both knew that it was his memory that was getting Tohru and Kyoko mixed up and thought maybe this is how Kyoko started life as well, besides Tohru wasn't pregnant.

Laughing at the thought Tohru stepped away and took hold of Momiji's hand.

"Goodbye. . .for now." were the girls last words as she and Momiji slipped into the white limo and were off into the highlighted city.

-Blood-

okay first off I want to say thank you to the two people that reviewed and I'm glad you like it so much well second to answer all of Edd Edd's questions my answer is that the story I am writing is well. . .I call it warped see I am making it so that Tohru can hug the male zodiacs and Momiji's story, will come up in one of my later chapters I'm glad you people really like my story

-Blood-


End file.
